My Ronny Pie
by sammayx23
Summary: Just a cute little KimRon fluff fic.


Hey everyone, this is just a little one shot ficlet. Nothing special, but enjoy. Oh yea, and for the record, I know this sucks, but I wrote it in about 10 minutes.  
  
*Disclaimer* I own nothing; Kim Possible belongs to Disney, not me. Any characters you do not recognize are mine.  
  
*Setting* Kim and Ron are 3 years old in pre school.  
  
It was a warm autumn day at Middleton Pre School. All around little kids were playing and having tons of fun. One of them, in particular, was Kimberley Anne Possible. She was wearing a little pink flowered dress, with high pigtails in her hair, and shiny white shoes on. Kim was not one to but into others business. She just kept to herself, dribbling her little bouncy ball. Little Kim, busy bouncing her ball, did not see a rock on the ground, which she tripped over, and lost her ball. She stood up, attempting to go get her ball, but another boy picked it up.  
  
"Ha ha! Try and get your little bouncy ball now!" He teased.  
  
"Leave me awone!" Three year old pig-tailed Kim Possible begged.  
  
"What? Are you gonna go 'cwy to your mommy?'" A big 5 year old teased her.  
  
"No! Pwease just weave me awone!" The spunky little girl said.  
  
"Why should I?" The boy antagonized, pulling the little girl's pigtails. "Hah! What are you gonna do now! I got your pigtails! Baby!"  
  
"I'm not a baby you big meanie!" Kimmy said stomping on the older kid's foot.  
  
"Oh! You shouldn't a done that! Now you're going to get it." He then bent down and began tying Kim's unlaced shoes.  
  
"Aww, fank you mister big kid!" Kim said, the smile returning to her face.  
  
"Oh, you're welcome." The boy laughed. Kim then tried to skip away, winding up only to fall on the ground. He had tied her laces together. She tried hard to hold it all in and be a big girl, but she couldn't help it. Kim broke out into tears.  
  
"Cry baby, cry baby!" He teased.  
  
On the other half of the playground, Ron saw his best friend crying. Ron was a skinny little small kid, usually with juice stains on his shirt and untied shoes, not much different than the others. Ron was definitely not the most strong kid or most courageous kid at his preschool, but he knew he had to help her, he couldn't bear watch her cry. So, he marched up to the big bully and said, "Hey! Weave my Kimmy alone!"  
  
"Aww, little dork has a boyfriend. Aww, how sweet. Is your boyfriend gonna help you?" The boy yelled.  
  
"Yea, Ron is my boy fwiend and a better boy fwiend than you!" She said through tears, smiling at Ron.  
  
"Kim and Ron sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, Then comes marriage, Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!"  
  
Kim, unlike most little kids would, just ignored the taunting.  
  
"You're no fun to tease! I'm leaving!" The five year old proclaimed.  
  
"Good!" Kim said firmly, placing Ron's hand in hers, and walked away.  
  
"Fank you Ronny!" She said hugging him.  
  
"You're welcome KP." He said blushing.  
  
"I wuv you Ronny." She said, with a smirk on her facing, twirling her little pigtails.  
  
"I wuv you too Kimmy." Ron said twirling his foot in the ground.  
  
"Yay!" Kim exclaimed and kissed him on the nose. "Will you mawwy me Ronny pie?"  
  
"Yea!" He answered happily.  
  
"You're a great husband, Ronny!" She complimented.  
  
"Thank ya!" He smiled.  
  
Meanwhile, outside of the playground, stood Mrs. Stoppable and Mrs. Possible, Kim and Ron's mothers were chatting. They spotted their two kids hugging. "They look so cute together, don't they." Mrs. Possible said to Mrs. Stoppable.  
  
"Yes, they do." She said. "C'mon Ron, it's time to leave! Say bye to everyone!" "Okay mommy, coming!" Ron called back.  
  
"Yea Kim, it's time to leave now."  
  
"Coming mommy!" Kim said.  
  
Kim and Ron ran to their mommy's hand in hand. "GUESS WHAT MOMMY! GUESS WHAT!" Kim called to her mom.  
  
"What honey?" She said kindly.  
  
"ME AND RONNY GOT MARRIED RONNY'S MY HUSBAND! RIGHT RON? RIGHT?" She yelled.  
  
"Yep, we did!" He agreed,  
  
"Aww," her mom said chuckling. "How sweet."  
  
"Yep mommy, I love my Ronny!" Kim said happy.  
  
"And I love my KP!" Ron told his mother.  
  
"Yay!" Kim yelled, and kissed him on the head.  
  
a/n: Yes, I know this sucks, but as I said. It took 10 minutes. So hope ya like. 


End file.
